Kitchen sinks may be mounted employing an undermount design, wherein clips are used to secure outer flanges of the sink to the underside of a surrounding countertop material. In such a configuration, parts of the sink, except a faucet and faucet controls, remain below the surface of the countertop. To attach the sink to the underside of the countertop, holes are typically formed in the countertop material and an anchor or other attachment device is installed into the hole. The sink is typically attached to the anchor or attachment device with a fastener and clip or bracket. Accordingly, there is a significant amount of hardware and labor involved in attaching a sink to a cabinet in this fashion.
In connection with many tasks related to the use of sinks, it is common to have various items such as soap, rags, drain stoppers, etc., disposed in and around the sink. Typically, these items rest in an unorganized manner near the sink or in the sink basin and may be inconvenient to the sink user. Further, storing or otherwise placing soiled items in areas outside the sink is aesthetically displeasing and can soil those areas.